The Castle
by Jannie94
Summary: This is where i place my ideas, that i want someone to write and see if he can make a great story of it. If you take one of my ideas just inbox me please so that i can read it when you published it online.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CASTLE**

AN: I do not own the harry potter universe or the game of thrones universe.

The castle is where I place my ideas my imagination came up with that I think will be great stories to read but don't have the skill or experience to take the story to the great read that it could be. So anyone that wants to take an idea and try to create the story just inbox me.

 **IDEA 1**

 **Inspiration for this idea came from a story that a read from God-Emperor of Essos and beyond by Paperpuscher 101**

 **This story has some of his brilliant story in but most is changed and furthered.**

Game of thrones/ Harry Potter

No Slash - no m/m

They must land in Essos, in the Red Waste.

Start there kingdom there.

Free Slaves.

Start to move west and slowly conquer Essos.

By the time of Roberts Rebellion, they must have conquered and be in charge of: The Red waste, Qarth, Old Ghis, New Ghis, Astapor (first buying the unsullied or not), Yunkai, Meeren, Lhazar (join them to better there lives and to get away from the Dothraki hordes) and Bayasabhad.

Must be at the Tourney of Harrenhal.

Only members from the Order cross the portal no more characters from the harry potter universe.

Must become friends with Oberyn Martell and meets Elia.

Heals Elia (Potions or Magic) because Oberyn asks.

Saves Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. Leave copies or replacements. During the sacking.

Swears Varys to secrecy?

Create an Army for his empire(Over using magic for everything destroys plots and makes the story dull)

Forms Alliances, trading agreements with some nations. Doesn't conquer everyone through battle.

Comedy/Action/Fantasy.

Saves queen Rhealla and her daughter and youngest son? Yes or No

May have implied sexual situations but not implicit (Can do implicit lemon scenes apart from story if you want, it is GoT).

Meets and helps Melisandre. Takes on her counsel but does not burn people (maybe Criminals) and also does not fall under her spell.

Harry and some of the order girls are lovers. When Harry marries (Girl/Woman must be from the GoT universe) she/they will become his paramours or multiple wives.

The Order Members Must be 10 members. But Can't be; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, His family, any adult member during the first movie (So tonks can still come if you want).

The Member of the order so far are; Harry; Neville; Susan bones, Sirius black, Daphne Greengrass, Gabriel Delacour.

Pairings I have in mind are Sirius/Elia? You can change it if you have something in mind. For Harry by the time that the show starts Harry and the rest of the teens will look in their 20's.

Harry was the older brother to the boy who lived, Daniel (who looks like his mother except their fathers eyes). From the age of 4 he was mostly ignored by most but at least he had his god father, Sirius Black, so his life did not turn into some angst drama. Thus Sirius became like a father to him and on 7th birthday he moved in with Sirius in black manor. When he arrived at Hogwarts for his first year he was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. In his 7th year at Hogwarts Voldemort came back. But due to Harry's thirst for knowledge he and Sirius had destroyed Voldemorts Horcruxes.

The war Voldemort started this time was much worse than the first one. This time the war was a 3 way war between Light wizards, Dark wizards and Muggles. By the end of the war the muggles had won most of the wizarding population was wiped out. Those that are still alive live in hiding and move constantly so to not be caught. Harry created an order during the war because of the ineffectiveness of the Order of the phoenix.

The orders name is?

At the moment standing in front the portal was the order waiting for it to stabilize so they can go to a new world...


	2. Chapter 2 Idea 2

**IDEA 2**

 **AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of thrones**

No Slash of m/m

Must create a fleet

Can't use magic for everything

Spy network must reach Essos

Personal Army. (Trained in Roman or Greek or Mongol style)

Comedy/Action/Adventure

Harry Potter is the only character from the HP universe to come to the GoT universe

Harry Potter lived with the Dursley's from the day that his parents were murdered. He had a brilliant mind. He spent most of the early part of his life reading everything he could get his hands on about knights and kings. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was placed in Ravenclaw. He made friends with Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. When he found out that the family that he was born into, the potter's, was a lord house went under the tutelage of Madam Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks.

While at St Mungo's, it was discovered that there was a horcrux in his scar. After a ritual was done by a curse breaker and goblin, the cleansing of the scar cleansed everything connected to it, so all the other Horcruxes was destroyed. Voldemort died sucking all the power out of his followers through there marks. Most died and those that lived became squibs.

Harry graduated with his to best friends, who were dating each other, Neville Longbottem and Susan Bones and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass.

Harry Potter died at the ripe old age of 157. He was surrounded by his children and his grandchildren. His wife, Daphne Potter, passed away a couple years before him.

He woke up to the sight of grey eyes and black hair. He was the older twin brother of Benjamin Stark as Hadrian Stark. From his young days the people around Hadrian was surprised at how intelligent he was, so his father Richard took a more direct hand in his training. His father knowing how intelligent he was at military tactics and other matters wanted to make him lord of one of the most important castles of the north, Moat Cailin.

On Hadrian's 13th nameday he was given Moat Cailin. Hadrian did not take part in Roberts's rebellion as he was holding the entrance to the north. Hadrian did not like Robert and was angry when Ned helped their father arrange for their sister to marry him. He created a spy network when he traveled westeros before the rebellion. When a spy among the Lannisters let him know what they are planning he travelled to kings landing to infiltrate the red keep to save Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys and Ashara. He arrived just a couple hours before the sacking. He escapes with them and take them to the Moat, where the people are loyal to him only…


End file.
